


Shattered Sky

by oaken



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaken/pseuds/oaken
Summary: Only now she understood the strength it took to remain the guiding light for the world that was losing its hope to chaos and darkness.





	Shattered Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when a friend challenges you with a beautiful prompt, and you love Lunafreya way too much. Enjoy!

_Hydrean’s roar shattered the sky above, and it rained upon the world like sharp pieces of glass, cutting skin and stone alike wherever it touched. Screams of terror echoed all around, and Luna pressed bloodied palms to her ears to muffle them. Falling shards of sky cut her back, her arms and face. The trident lay at her feet - broken and useless, just like her attempt to forge the covenant with Hydrean had been. From within it, light seeped and pooled like blood, swallowing up the Ring of the Lucii within it._

_She had failed Noctis, she had failed the whole world. It lay in ruin and terror of eternal darkness, because of her._

Blue eyes opened with a start, and Luna bolted upright in the bed. Her breathing was ragged, and tears welled up in her eyes.

“A dream...” the Oracle whispered to herself.

Her tone, meant to assure and ease her own heart, failed Luna. Dry and rough, her voice seemed to claw at the freshly opened wounds of worry. And they bled out, swallowing up her thoughts in ocean of misery. Voices, all those of her own, screamed and whispered, and teased her still about her lack of strength, weak will and her very bane - the foolish care for Noctis.

The blanket slipped from Lunafreya’s trembling shoulders, pooling in her lap. She pulled it back up, fingers gripping the soft fabric and pressing it closer to her chest as she fought back tears with little success. They trickled down her cheeks, leaving warm, wet traces on them. Teardrops collected on her chin and fell into the dark blanket, disappearing without a trace. In otherwise calm, silent manor Luna’s quiet, strained sobs into the blanket were the only indication something was amiss.

The room around was cool, lonely and lacked the comfort family home back in Tenebrae would have offered. Luna took a deep breath and looked around, seeking solace at least in the familiar lightness of the marble, even if it was marred with cracks. For the first time a thought occurred to her that she would not belong in her childhood home any longer.

Days of the past when she had raced in childish carelessness across the white, beautifully decorated floors seemed so far and unreachable. Days spent in the sun that streamed through the high windows, days spent with mother and Ravus. Back then the world was a lighter place, and impending burden of an Oracle did not seem dire in light of mother’s smile.

Only now she understood the strength it took to remain the guiding light for the world that was losing its hope to chaos and darkness. Luna’s love and admiration for Queen Sylva and how she had handled the role of the Oracle grew deeper still. If only she could be as strong…

Pushing aside the covers, Luna slipped out of the bed. Feet sank into the softness of the dark carpet, and she forced herself to stand. Pain shot through her form, making the woman wince and hug her middle. It helped, and bit by bit the ache let go of her, allowing the Oracle stand straight once again. But the memory of it lingered, prevented her from confidently striding forward.

Convincing the Six to listen was a demanding task for they were never as kind and gentle as Gentiana had been. They pushed and hurt Luna without care to test her devotion and faith in the King for whose sake she had set out on her pilgrimage. She never faltered or complained in front of anyone, she-

Well, that wasn’t true any longer, was it? Luna’s eyebrows furrowed as she approached the window for a breath of fresh air, steps falling gently, carefully.

The conversation with Ravus crossed her mind. She had broken down and begged him to carry on in her stead. And only her brother’s unbending trust in her ability and destiny had kept her going. But how could she when her knees buckled and keeping herself upright was a challenge? ...How bad it would be after this covenant? Would she ever stand again and be able to fulfill her duty to people of Eos?

Fear, dark and twisted like Starscourge itself, encased her heart in doubt, and Luna’s eyes sought the light of stars for courage and hope she lacked. Her hands let go of her waist and pressed to the windowsill to help the Oracle on her tiptoes for the best view. Only the fingers that clutched the dark wood kept her from falling backwards.

And hope was what her eyes found scattered throughout the city like first snowflakes on darkness of frozen ground. The entirety of Altissia was a sea of lights. Most of those served to light the path and fend off the dangers of night, but there were windows that hadn’t dimmed dark even in the midst of the night. Every flicker of light as far as Luna’s eyes could see was a proof of life worth protecting and fighting for.

Perhaps she was not the only one who fought terrible monsters in her dreams that night and could not find rest. But it might yet be in her power to ease the suffering of others if not her own, to further the fight against the overpowering darkness. It was too early to give up her battle.

Fingers let go of the windowsill, and she backed off with confident steps. Each one delivered a feeling like that of needles stabbing her, but Luna kept her chin raised and gait - unfaltering. She crossed the room to approach the massive dresser on the other side. Heavy oaken door slid open effortlessly at her push, and revealed various pieces of finery she had been kindly provided with after her long journey to Altissia.

One dress had been untouched. Luna reached out to run her fingers along the folds of white silk. Her outfit for the public address and following awakening ceremony. Her battle armor.

A gentle smile curved Luna’s lips as she let go of the dress and glanced once again toward the window beyond which many heartbeats like flickers of light in the night awaited the same event she did. They all needed an Oracle who could soothe and inspire, if only with words. There was no failing them, there was no way back. She’d stand tall and be their light, no matter the cost.

She was ready to don the dress.

Mere hour later, with the weight of Ring of the Lucii in her hands, clad in a dress that offered her no protection, Lunafreya stood ready to face the dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's my first work on here posted. Oh, boy! Let me know what you thought?


End file.
